Kidnapped
by Lkyie
Summary: SLASH. Oh no! Navi is kidnapped...by Dark Link! What will Link do to rescue her...? What will Dark Link MAKE Link do for her safe return? It's a basic trade...but what is it Link has to trade up for Navi? R&R DLxL
1. Recognized

**AN: So...yeah, this is my first DlxL fanfic...be nice plz and I'll be nice to you.**

**Pairing: Dark LinkxLink**

**Chapter Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Link and his dark side belong to Nintendo or something. Not me. Don't sue me, I have absolutely no money what-so-ever. I'm just a hobo.**

+-+_-_

"Hey, Link! You're going the wrong way! Listen! It's this way Link...Link?"

Link continued to run towards the lost woods as he continued to feel as though he were being pulled by an invisible force.

"Link!" Navi nagged. "Are you listening to me? As your faerie, I demand you recognize my words of wisdom. We have to go to the Desert! I Feel a strange and evil force emitting from it. I believe it is the next boss you must kill. Link!"

Link ignored Navi, something completely out of character with him. Usually he'd listen to her so he'd have an idea of what to do next, so he could help people, save them and stop any sort of suffering. But he continued his way into the lost woods, leaving Navi completely confused for his actions. "Link, what's wrong? I don't believe there's anything of importance in the lost woods at the moment...what are you doing?"

"Shh..."

"What?"

"Navi, I said quiet!"

Navi sighed and followed the hero through the maze of hollowed out trees and hedges until they came to a dark clearing where nothing but a sapling grew in the middle of the clearing with...a strange and shadowy figure sleeping (or what appeared to be some form of resting) against it.

"Who is that, Navi?" Link asked confused. Navi fluttered her way towards the figure and examined it.

Link felt somewhat compelled to the figure but felt turned away as well. He recognized it...some how...from somewhere not to long ago. Link thought about it as he watched Navi flutter around the sleeping persons head. Link's eyes widened with realization and rememberance. And before he could cry out "Look out!"

The figure came to life and reached into the air with lightening quick presition and plucked the faerie right from the sky. A dark chuckle emitted from the figure as it rose to it's feet. It pulled a bottle from it's tunic and placed the faerie roughly inside before turning to Link and opening his blood red and glowing eyes, "Hello Link. So we meet again."

+-+_-_

I've been itching to write a Link Slash and this is my first Link story and I haven't played Ocarina of time in...forever so excuse me if my details are a little rusty.


	2. The Deal

**AN: So...yeah, this is my first DlxL fanfic...be nice plz and I'll be nice to you.**

**Pairing: Dark LinkxLink**

**Chapter Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Link and his dark side belong to Nintendo or something. Not me. Don't sue me, I have absolutely no money what-so-ever. I'm just a hobo with my mind in the gutter.**

+-+_-_

Link drew his sword immediately and held his shield in front of him as he prepared himself for any attack, his shadowy counterpart may have thrown at him, "Dark!" Link cried in habit whenever he prepared for battle or defense.

Dark Link laughed loudly and held up the faerie, in whom was struggling to get out of the bottle. "Link!" She cried. Dark laughed when he shook the bottle, rattling the poor defenseless faerie inside. Link could hear Navi scream and it made the hero's blood boil slightly. He tried keeping his cool though, so he wouldn't attack blindly. He had done that way too much as a kid and would often get hit or bitten for attacking blindly.

Then again, that was when he was just a little frightened and would swing wildly until whatever attacked him was dead...he couldn't help it though, he were just a kid back then with little fighting experiance, especially with a sword and shield.

"Let her go Dark."

"Why? I'm just getting a little revenge...I mean, you almost killing me in the water temple and took my long shot...why wouldn't I be mad and hungry for revenge Link? Huh!?" He shook the bottle again and admired the faerie dust the swirled and glowed around the glass. Navi lay lifeless at the bottom of the jar in what Link worried was either pain or death.

"Dark...just let her go...she's all I have right now. I need her so I can save Hyrule!"

"Is that the only reason you want her? You don't value your friendship...? Don't give a deku nut if she gets harmed in battle while you're fighting, as long as she can tell you important information that _you_ want to hear, instead of listening to her worry about whatever it is she worries about? Selfish, selfish hero." Dark cackled.

"That's not true! I care about her very much! I don't want you hurting her or even killing her." Link snapped.

"You can go on your journey without her, just leave her to me. I have plenty of plans for her." He licked his lips, staring at the unconscious faerie.

"You freak!"

"Hey, look. If you really want her back, meet me back here tomorrow night."

"What about now!?"

"During the day? You silly boy." Dark laughed before gaining composure and resorting back to his sly and evil smirk. "It doesn't work that way. Tomorrow night...or your sweet little faerie...will be, let's say, less than recognizeable."

"You're sick!"

"Thank you."

Dark began sinking into the shadow's, Navi's glow, dimming as well, until they both disappeared. Link tucked his sword away and took a few steps forward, scanning the area suspiciously before he turned. He was about to duck into the trees but looked back once more, hoping to see if Dark had come to his senses or if Navi had excaped somehow. Instead he only saw the sapling's few leaves, quivering in an invisible breeze. "Don't worry Navi...I'll get you back no matter what."

+-+_-_

Just let me know if you see any mistakes, I'll fix them up no problem. I would love reviews and critique as well. Just no bashing, if you'd be so kind as to respect me and yourself.

How'd you like my strange names and substitute swears...? Because that's staying, even when chapters get...a little more intense, if you get my drift.

-sigh- If you want the next chapter, which I assure you, happens to be the trade, than I ask for at least five reviews. Thank you. Love, Lkyie.


End file.
